You are My Only Love
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Rumah tangga YunJae kembali diuji.Tuan Jung menginginkan seorang cucu,namun Jaejoong tak mungkin memberikannya krn dia seorang pria. Lalu apa YunJae akan bercerai? Atau... Special for #YunJae7thAnni [Rated M (Not for Children)/ TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!- NO BASH] Happy YunJae 7th Anniversary for all YunJaeShipper, YunJaeBeliever, YunJaeLover, n YunJaeSupporter YUNJAE IS REALLL! :)
1. Chapter 1

**[Ramalan]**

_Seorang penggemar pergi ke Yunnan di China dan menarik tongkat tebakan di kuil kuno (karena kuil ini dikatakan ajaib dan sangat dipercaya). Dia bertanya kepada Biarawati di sana tentang takdir pernikahan YunJae (dia hanya memberikan biarawati itu nama mereka berdua, tidak ada yg lain, bahkan jenis kelamin). Biarawati itu bercerita takdir keduanya kembali ke praeksistensi di Korea (kalian tahu .. jaman kuno di Korea). Saat itu Yun adalah seorang Jenderal dan Jae adalah seorang Putri di Negara lain, pernikahan mereka terjadi untuk membuat kedamaian di antara kedua Negara. Tapi karena perang, Jae meninggal lebih dulu dari Yun, dan Yun meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya untuk mengikuti Jae dua hari kemudian. Itulah kenapa Jae lebih dahulu lahir dua hari dari Yun di jaman ini, itulah kenapa mereka berada di Negara yang sama untuk melanjutkan takdir mereka. Biarawati itu juga berkata Jae harus membayar hutang atas bunuh dirinya Yun untuknya di jaman praeksistensi. Takdir pernikahan mereka mungkin sedikit sulit kali ini karena tekanan dari luar (dan kita semua tahu... homoseksualitas dan status mereka penyebabnya). Tapi saat wanita ini ingin tahu lebih banyak, biarawati itu berkata dia tidak dapat memberitahukan rahasianya. Kalian tahu orang Budha percaya perpindahan dan karma benar-benar diyakini. Jika kalian pikir jika biarawati itu tahu mereka berdua sebelumnya dan hanya mengarang cerita, lalu bagaimana dia dapat mengarang sangaaaaaaat rinci dan sesuai? ^^_

_Ini belum jelas, ini adalah sebuah mitos, artinya jangan dianggap serius. Ini bukan terjemahan yang pas, hanya sebuah kesimpulan. Dan ya Jaejoong memiliki salah satunya._

_Orang-orang menyebutnya 'tear mole' . Mitos ini adalah bahwa orang tersebut meninggal oleh tangisan kekasih mereka sebelum kematian dan air matanya meninggalkan tanda di pipi, itu dimaksudkan sebagai simbol yang akan menyatukan kembali mereka dalam kehidupan berikutnya. Jika seseorang yang memiliki tahi lalat ini bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, maka mereka tidak akan terpisahkan selama sisa hidup mereka. Tanda seperti ini tidak bisa diseka bahkan melalui kematian dan jalan ke kehidupan berikutnya._

_Cr. Lovelyunnie + weibo + __samsara __ + Peternakhamster_

**..**

Tulisan di atas adalah salah satu ramalan YunJae yang mungkin semua YunJaeshipper juga udah pernah baca, saya hanya meng-_coppas-_nya, mungkin ada juga sebagian YJS yg belum pernah membacanya. Tapi saya katakan dg jelas, **itu hanyalah sebuah ramalan**, jangan terlalu mempercayainya. Saya tidak ingin karena tulisan saya ini jadi menggundang war, sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin berbagi pada teman-teman YJS saya, jd buat nonYJS atau anti YJ/YJS tidak usah dipikirin klo memang kalian tidak suka. Jadi mohon nantinya tidak ada flame ataupun Bashing, kerena saya tidak akan menanggapinya^^

Satu lagi,

_**Percaya apa yg anda percayai saja.**_

**..**

**..**

Sebenarnya cerita ini dulu pernah dipost di akun Facebook saya pas Anniversary YunJae yg Ke-6, mungkin sebagian chingudeul juga ada yg udah pernah baca, cuma saya lupa ternyata belum dipost di sini, dan karena hari ini YunJae Day, ya udah saya Repost disini** Spesial buat ngerayain YunJae day **^.^

**Walaupun udah dirayain pas tanggal 26 Januari kemarin, tapi aslinya Jaejoong Umma lahir tanggal 4 Februari, dan Yunho Appa lahir tanggal 6 Februari, cuma beda 2 hari aja, dan hari ini tepatnya tgl 5 Februari adalah YunJae day. So, Happy Born day Jeje Umma n Uno Appa, semoga pernikahan (?) kalian langgeng, anaknya tambah banyak lagi, semakin mesra, n tetap ngasih hints YunJae pada kami anak-anaknya ;)**

Ini buat kalian anak-anak YunJae n YunJaeshipper pastinya, hope u like^^

Title : _**You are My Only Love  
><strong>_  
>Writer : Nickey Jung RaeSuk<p>

Rating : **M**

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Shin Bora, etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Hurt (?)

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : Oneshoot

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.  
><strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

**..**

_**~*You are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

Mata bulat itu terus menatap lurus sosok _namja_ tampan yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah _café_ bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Tangannya meremat keras kemudinya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya Jaejoong harus menelan kenyataan pahit, jika suaminya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan wanita lain ketimbang bersamanya yang notabene adalah _'istri'_ nya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga ia harus merasakan sakit melihat tawa riang Yunho untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

"_Wae_, Yun-_ah_..." Lirihnya merasa pilu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat hal yang menyakitkan itu, Jaejoongpun segera pergi. Lamborghini putih itu pun melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~  
><strong>_

"Apa kau sudah menanyakannya pada suamimu?" Kim Junsu menaruh minuman dingin itu di meja. _Namja_ manis itu memang sudah terbiasa mendengar curahan hati sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku tak berani bertanya.." Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Ia memutuskan ke rumah Junsu, karena selama ini Junsu lah orang yang selalu menghiburnya jika ia tengah bersedih.

Junsu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau tidak bertanya, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aku takut jika dia akan membenarkan.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lelah.

"Jae, kenapa kau sangat yakin jika Yunho berselingkuh?"

Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya, ia menatap langit-langit menerawang jauh. "Karena... bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali aku melihatnya..." Ungkapnya lirih. " –Dan lagi, sikap Yunho padaku berubah, dia menjadi dingin..." Jaejoong kembali menutup matanya, mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia rajut bersama Yunho selama pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho sudah berjalan enam tahun. Selama itu Jaejoong merasa cukup bahagia. Meskipun dulu pernikahannya banyak yang menentang –termasuk orangtua mereka karena mereka berdua pria, namun cinta Yunho yang begitu besar mampu membuat Jaejoong bertahan dari ujian itu.

Namun tiga minggu yang lalu Yunho-nya berubah. Sikap _namja_ tampan itu tak sehangat dulu. Awalnya Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing, mungkin Yunho sedang ada masalah di kantornya, tapi setelah _namja_ cantik itu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri suaminya kerap bertemu berdua dengan seorang wanita, Jaejoong menjadi yakin jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Kecurigaannya itu semakin diperkuat dengan pesan-pesan yang selalu dikirim wanita itu pada Yunho. Dan untuk lebih membuktikannya, Jaejoong selalu mengikuti Yunho jika suaminya itu pergi -mencurigakan-.

"Hahh...aku rasa lebih baik kau bertanya saja Jae, dan kalau memang itu benar, bukankah kau bisa segera mengambil tindakan..." Junsu mencoba memberi saran pada sahabatnya itu. _Namja_ manis itu tak ingin jika kedua sahabatnya itu sampai berpisah hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya Yunho dan Jaejoong saat menghadapi cibiran orang-orang yang merasa jijik dengan hubungan mereka. Ia juga tahu sulitnya perjuangan kedua sahabatnya itu saat meminta restu keluarganya. Dan setelah mereka berhasil membangun dinding itu dengan susah payah, haruskah runtuh begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman?

Tidak, ia tidak mau.

"Kau tau Su? Aku sangat mencintai Yunho.. Aku rela menentang apapun agar bisa bersamanya.. Aku takut jika aku bertanya, dia akan membenarkan, lalu dia memilih _yeoja_ itu dan meningkalkanku.. Aku takut Su-_yah_... aku tak ingin kehilangannya..." Jaejoong menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lalu... Apa kau akan terus diam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu? Itu akan lebih menyakitimu Jae..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Perkataan Junsu memang ada benarnya, jika ia tidak bertanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika suaminya itu berkhianat?

"_Nan...mollaseo_..."

**..**

**..  
><strong>

_**~*YooHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidur membelakangi Yunho yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ tampan itu, namun Jaejoong bisa mendengar suaminya itu terkekeh seperti melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Menghela nafas pendek, akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yunnie..." panggilnya lembut. Yunho yang tengah asik dengan dunianya sedikit terperanjat. _Namja_ tampan itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho datar.

Melihat tatapan datar dan nada dingin Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"_Aniyo, oppseo_..." Jaejoong kembali membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Hati _namja_ cantik itu terasa sakit. Dulu jika ia memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan sayangnya, Yunho pasti menyahut dengan lembut, kadang suaminya itu juga mengelus lembut surai halusnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi kini?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Yunho pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian _namja_ tampan itu mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Setelah itu Yunho berbaring bersiap untuk berkelana ke alam mimpi, tanpa tahu jika di sampingnya Jaejoong tengah menutup rapat mulutnya dan mencengek(?) hidungnya menahan isakkan.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan dua orang yang kini tertawa riang di sudut _café_ itu dengan pandangan sendu.

Semalam ia membuka pesan yang dikirim Shin Bora untuk Yunho. Bora meminta Yunho menemuinya di Haebaragi _café_. Dan di sinilah Jaejoong sekarang. Ia kembali menguntit Yunho, padahal sudah jelas jika hal itu hanya akan membuat dirinya lebih sakit hati, namun ia masih merasa penasaran. Ia ingin tahu, sejauh mana hubungan Yunho dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, Shin Bora adalah mantan kekasih Yunho sebelum _namja_ tampan itu bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tahu jika dulu Yunho sangat mencintai Bora. Hubungan Yunho dan Bora memang sudah terjalin lama, bahkan Jaejoong dengar dari Changmin –sepupu Yunho, jika Yunho dan Bora hampir bertunangan.

Jaejoong juga tahu penyebab kedua orang itu berpisah. _Yeah_.. itu karena dirinya. Karena Jaejoong datang dan mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Yunho. Ia yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho karena mereka satu fakultas di Universitas itu, membuat Yunho jauh dengan Bora. Dan entah takdir atau apa, ia dan Yunho selalu merasakan getaran yang aneh saat keduanya tengah bersama dan berdekatan, padahal sangat jelas jika mereka berdua adalah pria. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih jujur mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Yunho, ia pikir Yunho akan menolak atau bahkan membencinya, namun sebaliknya. Yunho membalas perasaannya.

Yunho meninggalkan Bora dan lebih memilih bersamanya. Bora memang menerimanya dengan lapang dada. _Yeoja_ itu mengatakan untuk apa mempertahankan hubungan jika Yunho sudah tak mencintainya?

Tapi kini, setelah tujuh tahun berlalu, Bora kembali. Apakah _yeoja_ itu ingin membalas merebut kembali Yunho darinya?

"Pesanannya Tuan.."

Suara _waiter_ itu mengembalikan Jaejoong dari dunia lamunnya.

"_Gomawo_.." Jaejoong membungkuk ramah sebelum pelayan itu pergi. _Namja_ cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut _cafe_. '_Kemana Yunho dan Bora?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Sepertinya ia terlalu serius melamun, hingga Yunho pergipun tak disadarinya.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia melihat kembali 2 tiket drama musikal di tangannya.

Malam ini ia ingin mengajak Yunho keluar. Setelah berpikir seharian, ia memutuskan untuk lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jaejoong sadar, belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk mengelola butiknya.

_Well_, meskipun Jaejoong lulusan sekolah bisnis, namun karena _namja_ cantik itu _hobby_ men_design_ sebuah pakaian, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjadi _designer. Yeah_, walaupun ia tak mempunyai sertifikat seperti _designer-designer_ lainnya, namun karena ia mampu dan karyanya banyak disukai orang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengelola sebuah butik yang berisi pakaian-pakaian hasil rancangannya. Dan mungkin karena kesibukannya itulah membuat Yunho merasa jenuh hingga ia mencari kesenangan lain, pikirnya. Dan kini, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"_Neo wasseo_.." Jaejoong menghampiri dan membantu melepas jas yang digunakan suaminya.

_Cup _

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum setelah memberikan kecupan selamat datang di pipi sang suami.

Yunho balas tersenyum. Lantas _namja_ tampan itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan melumat bibir cherry itu lembut.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengelus pipi halus Jaejoong. "_Gomawo_..."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menyeret tangan Yunho untuk duduk di sofa.

"_Jja_..." Jaejoong memberikan tiket drama musikal itu pada Yunho.

"_Ige mwoya_?" Heran Yunho menerima tiket itu.

"Nanti malam kita pergi melihat pertunjukan itu. Kau mau 'kan?" ajak Jaejoong semangat.

Yunho terdiam sejenak memperhatikan raut senang istrinya. Menghela nafas. Ia menyimpan tiket itu di meja. "_Mianhae_ Jae-_yah_... Malam ini aku harus ke tempat Minho.. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, aku sangat menginginkan posisi itu. Maka dari itu aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar bisa membuktikan pada _Abeoji_ jika aku layak menjadi _CEO _di Jung Corp" tutur Yunho merasa menyesal.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong menjadi murung. "Begitu yah...?"

"_Mian_ Boo...tapi aku janji, nanti jika semuanya selesai, aku akan mengajak kemanapun kau mau... _Eottae_?"

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam. "_Geurae.. Arrasseo_.." Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum. Padahal jelas sekali jika _namja_ cantik itu kecewa.

**..**

**..**

"_Hyung _jangan menarikku !..."

"_Aish_! Kalau tidak begini kita akan terlambat Changmin-_ah_..."

"Tapi bajuku akan robek jika kau terus menariknya..."

_SRET_

"Aku akan menggantinya jika itu terjadi."

"_Yya! Hyuuung_..."

Jaejoong terus menarik Changmin masuk ke gedung dimana drama musikal itu akan digelar.

Setelah Yunho menolak pergi dengannya, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengajak Changmin pergi. Awalnya sepupu Yunho itu menolak, namun dengan iming-iming makan malam sepuasnya, akhirnya _namja_ tinggi nan tampan itu mau pergi menemaninya.

"_Chamkkan! Hyung_, bukankah itu Yunho _hyung_?" Changmin menunjuk seorang _namja_ tampan yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu ikut berdesakkan hendak masuk ke gedung yang sama.

"_Eoddi_?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya.

_DEG _

Mata bulat itu membelak. Changmin benar. Itu memang Yunho. Tapi, bukankah Yunho bilang akan ke tempat Minho?

"Bora...?"

**..**

"_Hyung! Eoddiga_? Bukankah kau mau masuk? Sebentar lagi pertunjukannya akan dimulai!" Changmin mengejar Jaejoong yang terus berjalan tergesa ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir.

"_Hyung_!"

_SRET _

Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu berbalik.

"_H-hyung_...kau..menangis?" Tanyanya terbata. Tadi saat mereka melihat Yunho, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong pergi. Padahal tadi Changmin hendak menyapa sepupunya itu. Namun melihat Jaejoong pergi berlari membuat ia cemas.

"Changmin-_ah_.."

Bruk!

Jaejoong menghambur memeluk erat Changmin. Ia terisak hebat.

Perlahan Changmin membalas pelukan itu. "_Uljima Hyung_..." ia menepuk punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan. Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Dan tanpa ditanyapun Changmin tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini. Ia juga melihatnya. Yunho dan Bora.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Jaejoong terus menelungkupkan wajah diantara lututnya. Meskipun tak terdengar isakkan. Namu Junsu tahu jika sahabat cantiknya itu menangis.

Junsu tahu, Jaejoong bukanlah _namja_ yang cengeng. Namun jika ia berada di posisi Jaejoong, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Siapa yang tak sakit hati ketika suami yang kita cintai mengkhianati kita?

"Sudahlah Jae... Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menanyakan padanya?" Junsu kembali mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia tak merespon perkataan Junsu.

"Um- Jae, kemarin... Kemarin aku melihat Yunho di kantor Yoochun" ragu Junsu memberitahu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong sontak menegakkan kepalanya. Mata bulatnya memerah, kentara sekali jika sedari tadi _namja_ cantik itu menangis.

"_Nde_, aku tak tahu untuk apa dia ke sana. Tapi, saat aku menanyakannya pada Yoochun, _namja_ jidat itu hanya bilang... _'aku sangat menyesal jika aku sampai terlibat, Su..'_ katanya... Tapi aku tak tahu maksud dia apa.."

Jaejoong merasa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya tercabut. Untuk apa lagi seseorang yang tengah bermasalah dengan rumah tangganya mendatangi kantor pengacara?

"Apa Yunho akan menceraikanku?..."

"Apa?_ Yya_! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Hardik Junsu. Namun Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Matanya kembali memanas.

"Junsu-_yah_...aku akan menjadi janda..."

"_MWO_?"

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~ **__  
><em>

Sudah dua hari ini Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho. Ia baru akan keluar kamar jika Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor. Dan _namja_ cantik itu akan segera tidur sebelum Yunho pulang.

Bukannya Jaejoong sudah bosan melihat wajah Yunho, namun _namja_ cantik itu takut jika ia melihat wajah itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Ia tak mau kehilangan suaminya. Ia sungguh tak bisa membanyangkan jika hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya itu. Namun kenyataan yang ia dapat sungguh pahit. Selama menghindar, Yunho tak pernah bertanya atau pun berusaha berbicara padanya. _Namja_ tampan itu sangat acuh seolah tak peduli. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin jika Yunho sudah tak menginginkannya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun" Ucap Yunho datar. _Namja_ Jung itu berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang masih pura-pura tertidur. " –Nanti malam pukul 7, datanglah ke _Zion Restaurant_. Aku menunggumu di sana, ada dokumen yang harus kau tandatangani." Imbuh Yunho dingin. Setelah itu _namja_ tampan itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mencengkram erat selimutnya.

"Apakah kau memintaku menandatangani surat cerai Yun?..." Lirih Jaejoong sendu.

**..**

**..**

** Zion Restaurant  
><strong>  
>Dengan ragu Jaejoong memasuki Restoran mewah itu.<p>

Ia tersenyum ramah saat seorang pelayan menyapanya.

"Apa anda tamu Tuan Jung?" sapa pelayan itu.

"_Nde_..."

"Silahkan ikut saya..."

Jaejoong mengikuti pelayan pria itu. Ia mengernyit heran ketika sadar jika Restoran itu sepi. Tak ada pengunjung satu orangpun. _'Bukankah ini Restoran mewah? Kenapa tak ada pengunjung sama sekali?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Silahkan Tuan..."

"Ah, _ye...gamsahamnida_.." Jaejoong tersenyum membungkuk hormat. Pelayan itu balas tersenyum, lantas ia pergi.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya terlebih dulu. Ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Dari postur tubuhnya Jaejoong tahu jika itu suaminya.

"_Neo wasseo_?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong kini berdiri di hadapannya dan tengah menatapnya. " –Duduklah..." titahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Biasanya jika ia dan Yunho pergi makan di luar, Yunho akan menarik kursi dan menyuruhnya duduk. Namun kini? Ternyata Yunho-nya memang sudah berubah.

Jaejoong menarik kursi di depan Yunho. "Kenapa tidak ada pengunjung lain?" Tanyanya seraya duduk.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang.. Tapi baguslah..." Ucap Yunho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. " –_Jja_.. Tandatangani itu.." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah map kuning yang ada di meja sana.

"Ini..." Tangan Jaejoong sedikit bergetar saat memegang map itu. _'Apakah map ini berisi surat cerai?'_ Jaejoong berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin aku menandatangani ini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho berusaha mencari keyakinan dari sana.

"Tentu saja... Karena itu sangat penting." Jawab Yunho tanpa ragu.

Jaejoong menunduk, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ternyata Yunho sungguh ingin menceraikannya.

Dibukanya perlahan map kuning itu.

**DEG  
><strong>  
>Jaejoong membelakkan matanya. Dengan teliti ia membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana.<p>

"Yun!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

Yunho tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sudah sebulan ini tak diperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat map itu terjatuh di meja.

"_Happy 6th Anniversary_ Jung Jaejoong..." Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengecup kedua tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri masih terpaku.

_Anniversary_?

Apakah ini tanggal **10 Juni**?

Oh _gosh_! Kenapa ia sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya?

Mungkin karena ia terlalu kalut dengan masalah perselingkuhan Yunho hingga ia melupakan hari jadi pernikahannya.

_Chamkkan_!

Perselingkuhan Yunho?

"_HAPPY 6th ANNIVERSARY _JUNG JAEJOONG!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar paduan suara(?) memekik telinganya. Jaejoong sontak menengok ke arah suara itu. "Junsu..? Changmin..? Yoochun..? B-bora...?"

"HaHa..HahaHa... Apa kau terkejut?" Tawa keempat orang itu seraya menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalian..." Jaejoong sungguh terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan seketika mata bulatnya semakin membulat. "Jadi kalian?!"

"_Nde_... Ini semua hanya permainan _hyung_..." Changmin menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"_Mianhae_ Jaejoongie...kami hanya disuruh.." Imbuh Yoochun tersenyum lebar selebar jidatnya. ^^v

"Bisa kalian jelaskan semuanya?" Kali ini Jaejoong sungguh terlihat marah. _Oh My Bear_, ternyata semua ini hanyalah rekayasa _eoh_?

"Baiklah...biar aku yang pertama..." Ujar Junsu memulai. " –Kau tahu Jae, saat kau bercerita padaku waktu itu, aku sangat ingin tertawa, tapi aku menahannya... Aku tak mau membuat rencana Yunho gagal, karena sejujurnya aku juga setuju mengerjaimu.. Hahahaha..." Junsu tertawa keras. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mendelik tajam. " –Ekspresi terpurukmu sangat lucu Jae, apalagi saat kau mengatakan.. _'Junsu-yah... Aku akan menjadi janda... Ue kyang kyang~_"

Ucapan Junsu itu sontak membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa, terkecuali Jaejoong tentunya. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu memerah antara menahan amarah dan malu.

"_Yya_! Kalian semua berhenti tertawa!" Hardik Jaejoong tajam. Namun ucapannya itu dianggap angin lalu.

"Haha..haha... Aku bisa membayangkan _hyung_.. Hihihi.." Changmin terkikik memegang perutnya.

"Shim Changmin!" Mata Jaejoong melotot tajam.

"_Okay, mian_.." Changmin menutup mulut berusaha menahan tawanya. " –Sebenarnya aku tak ingin terlibat, tapi Yunho _hyung_ memaksa..." _Namja_ tinggi itu memulai ceritanya. " –Saat kau memintaku menemani melihat drama musikal itu, aku memberitahu Yunho _hyung_... Waktu itu Yunho _hyung_ memang pergi ke tempat Minho, tapi mendengar kau bersikeras ingin pergi, jadi Yunho _hyung_ memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak pergi Bora _nuna_ ke tempat yang sama agar kecurigaan Jae _hyung _semakin bertambah... Hehehe... _Mian hyung_ aku cuma ikutan, aku tak bisa menolak saat Yunho _hyung_ bilang akan memberikan _member card_ restoran ini untuk waktu sebulan jika rencananya berhasil..." Papar Changmin yang diakhiri dengan senyuman _innocent_nya.

Jaejoong semakin marah mendengar penuturan _namja_ tinggi itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan tega melakukan hal itu padanya. Tak tahukah kalau sebulan ini dia sangat tersiksa?

"Sekarang... Apa yang akan kau katakan jidat lebar?" Jaejoong menatap sengit Yoochun.

"_Yya_... Aku juga hanya ikut-ikutan saja Jae... Lagi pula peranku tidak banyak. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk membuat akta dan sertifikat rumah itu. _Author_nya sangat pelit. Bahkan aku baru muncul saat _fanfict_ aneh ini akan segera berakhir.." Ucap Yoochun keluar dari topik. **-_-**

"Tapi kau sama saja, kau menutupinya dariku!"

"Ya, ya.. Aku minta maaf.." tukas Yoochun akhirnya pasrah, karena sedikit banyak ia memang terlibat. Yoochun memang sengaja tak memberitahu jika diam-diam Yunho membelikan sebuah rumah mewah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahannya untuk Jaejoong. Ia disuruh Yunho untuk mengurus surat kepemilikan rumah itu atas nama Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Yunho melarangnya memberitahu Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong menatap dingin satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada di sana.

"_Ok, ok_! Aku tahu kau membutuhkan penjelasanku" Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan membunuh Jaejoong, Bora bersuara. " –Aku kembali ke Seoul dua bulan yang lalu, dan sebulan lalu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yunho... Yunho banyak bercerita, dan dia juga bilang telah menikahimu enam tahun yang lalu, tepat setahun setelah kepergianku... Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tapi setelah mendengar betapa Yunho sangat mencintaimu, aku cukup terharu, dan menurutku tak ada alasan untuk kalian tidak menikah..." tutur Bora tersenyum. " –Yunho bilang sebentar lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kalian yang ke 6, dan dia mempunyai sebuah rencana, tentu saja rencana itu akan sempurna jika aku terlibat" lanjutnya.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya? _Tks_..." Desis Jaejoong membuang mukanya.

"Awalnya aku keberatan, tapi..."

Jaejoong melirik Bora yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit memberimu hukuman karena dulu kau merebut Yunho dariku. Haha..ha.." Bora tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdehem –menjadi salah tingkah saat mendengar kata _'merebut'_.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jae... _Geokjeongma_..aku sudah melupakannya, bahkan aku sedikit mensyukuri perpisahanku dengan Yunho dulu. Karena setelah itu, aku dipertemukan dengan _namja_ yang menjadi suamiku sekarang.."

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit terkejut.

"_Nde_, bahkan aku sudah dikaruniai seorang putera yang sekarang berumur 3 tahun..." Jawab Bora tersenyum.

Keenamnya terdiam membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

Yunho berdehem kecil. "Sudahlah...yang pasti aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membantuku memberikan kejutan indah ini untuk istriku tercinta... Tanpa kalian, rencanaku pasti tak akan sempurna. Hahahaha.."

Jaejoong mendelik tajam mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. "Sekarang aku butuh penjelasanmu Tuan Jung!" sengitnya.

"Aku...? Hmmm.. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Boo.." Yunho mengerling genit.

"_Tks_!"

**..**

**..  
><strong>

_**~*YooHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~  
><strong>_

"Nghh...ahh..ahh...Yunh..." Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho, ia terus menaik turunkan pantatnya nikmat. Sedangkan Yunho menjilati _nipple_ merah Jaejoong dengan ganas, terkadang ia menggitnya dan menggelitiknya dengan lidah, membuat Jaejoong kelojotan. Suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bernafsu dan terus menghujamkan kejantanannya semakin dalam.

Jaejoong yang duduk di pangkuan Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Ia menengadahkan wajah Yunho, dan dengan liar mencium bibir suaminya, lidah merekapun kembali bertarung, tak mau kalah saling ingin mendominasi.

"_Bear_...emph.." desah Jaejoong _sexy_. Ia kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Depan-belakang, dan memutar, membuat kejantanan Yunho serasa dipelintir.

"Akhh... Boo..." erang Yunho nikmat. Kejantanannya serasa dijepit. " –Kau nakal sayang..." Ia kembali menjilati _nipple_ Jaejoong, sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggang ramping itu, membantu pergerakan liar Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibrnya.

"Mmpckmpck... Ahh... _Stop_ Boo..."

"Ungh.." desah Jaejoong kecewa.

_Cup_

"Jangan merajuk sayang... Ini belum berakhir.." seringai Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. " –Berbaliklah..." titahnya.

Jaejoongpun menurut. Ia menungging dan mengangkat pantatnya tinggi. _Hole_ merah mudanya berkedut-kedut sengaja mengoda Yunho. Sedangkan bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Cepat masukkan Yunh...lubangku terasa kosong... unghh.." Desahnya sensual.

Melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan itu tubuh Yunho semakin panas. Ia segera mendekatkan kejantanannya pada lubang surganya. Menggesekkan ujung pusakanya dibibir _pinky hole_ itu. "Kau tak akan selamat Jung Jaejoong..."

_SLEB_!

"Akhh!" Jaejoong memekik pelan karena kejantanan Yunho langsung menghujam titik kenikmatannya dengan keras.

"Lagi Yunh... Akhh!... _Yess_... Ini sangat nikmat ouughh..." Jaejoong terus meracau. Yunho menunduk dan menjilati pungguh basah Jaejoong. Ia terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan membabi buta.

"Kau sang..att sempithh.. Boo...nikmath..." Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Kejantanannya berkedut-kedut, matanya berkunang-kunang sebentar lagi ia akan melepaskan cairannya.

Jaejoong semakin erat memegang kepala ranjang. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sedikit lagi...

"Mmphrr..." Yunho menggeram. Matanya memicing. Satu hentakan keras darinya membuat cairan cinta itu keluar melesak hangat ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Hahh...hahh.." Yunho melepaskan kejantanannya. Ia membaringkan pelan tubuh lelah Jaejoong. Ditariknya selimut yang acak-acakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Keduanya berbaring saling berpelukan dengan nafas yang masih bersahutan.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan Tuan Jung..." Jaejoong mencubit pelan _nipple_ Yunho.

"Akh!" pekik Yunho kaget. Ia pikir setelah beronde-ronde mereka bercinta, Jaejoong akan lupa untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi ternyata istrinya itu mempunyai tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. " –Baiklah...apa yang ingin kau tahu hum?" Yunho mengelus surai halus Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat.

"Semuanya..." jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan saat ulang tahunku kemarin?"

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Ulang tahun Yunho?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin balas dendam!" Jaejoong segera mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau benar Boo...aku ingin balas dendam..." jawabnya mencubit gemas hidung mancung Jaejoong. " –Kau tahu? Saat itu aku sungguh ketakutan karena kau tak pulang selama dua hari dan tak memberi kabar, dan lagi aku tak bisa menghubungimu...Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan kau diculik, lalu diperkosa.. Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya aku waktu itu um?... Tapi besoknya kau pulang, dan dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Apa menurutmu itu lucu _eoh_?" dengus Yunho. Ia masih kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi kau membalasnya sangat keterlaluan" kesal Jaejoong. " –Bahkan sebulan ini aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak.. Kau lihat bukan? sekarang aku kurus karena makanku tak teratur. Bahkan mataku membengkak karena terus menangis" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Hahaha... _Mian honey_... jika aku melakukannya dengan waktu yang singkat, akan sangat terlihat kalau itu hanyalah rekayasa. Maka dari itu aku memilih waktu sebulan untuk mengerjaimu..." Terang Yunho beralasan. " –Tapi, apa kau tahu Boo? Selama sebulan ini aku juga sangat tersiksa karena harus menghindari dan terus menyakitimu, bahkan aku ikut merasa sakit saat melihatmu menangis..." ungkapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Sudah tahu kalau itu menyakitiku, kenapa masih saja diteruskan?"

"Kalau tak begini tak akan seru, Boo.."

"_Yya_!"

_Cup _

Sebelum bibir cherry itu berkicau, Yunho lebih dulu menghentikannya dengan kecupan. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?" _namja_ tampan itu menatap sayu wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Aku.. hanya takut kau benar-benar bosan... Aku takut kau jenuh dengan hubungan kita... aku takut kau akan memilih kembali seorang _yeoja_ untuk menjadi pendampingmu, aku takut kau kembali pada Bora.. Bukankah dia bisa memberikanmu keturunan yang bisa menjadi penerus Jung?" Jaejoong berkata lirih. " –Sedangkan kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya dariku yang seorang _namja_..."

"Sssttt... Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu..?" Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencium kening Jaejoong yang bersandar di dadanya. " –Aku memilihmu bukan hanya untuk sesaat, tapi untuk selamanya... Dulu saat memilihmu aku sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensinya... Jadi Jung Jaejoong.. Selama kau terus disisiku dan mencintaiku, aku tak akan pernah merasa jenuh ataupun kekurangan. Memilikimu adalah anugrah terindah untukku... Selama aku masih bisa bertahan, selama aku masih bisa bernafas, selama Tuhan masih mengijinkan, aku ingin selalu menjagamu dan terus bersamamu..."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, perkataan Yunho membuatnya terharu. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Dan tak lama kemudian butiran bening itu terjatuh.

Yunho yang melihat istrinya menangis segera menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis eum?" ia menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mencintaimu Yun... Sangat..." ia terisak dan kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. _Namja_ tampan itu balas memeluk istrinya dengan erat. "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu sayang..." ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening _namja_ cantik yang menjadi belahan jiwanya itu.

Merekapun terlelap dengan senyuman yang terukir damai. Berharap, semakin bertambahnya usia pernikahan mereka, cinta mereka semakin kuat dan tak pernah pudar. Meskipun jika cobaan akan kembali datang, mereka ingin terus selamanya bersama, tak terpisahkan. Berharap hanya maut lah yang akan memisahkan mereka nanti.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*You are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

**END**

Ada sedikit kata2 yg saya ambil dari lirik lagu **'Ku Ingin~Romance Band'**  
><strong>..<strong>

Makasih klo ada yg bersedia mampir ^.^

**Happy YunJae Day for all YunJaesshipper, YunJaelover or YunJaebeliever**

Semoga hubungan Uri YunJae makin romantis, makin mesra, n langgeng...Anggap saja orang2 yg SIRIK dengan hubungan kalian itu sebagai bumbu di dalam rumah tangga(?)  
>Karena masakan tanpa garam pun ga akan enak.<p>

Bukankah saat memasak garam dan sinar matahari sangat penting? tapi Yunho jg sangat penting. _#Nah loh.. Malah jd ke YunJae Fact_ ;)

Tetap selalu percaya bahwa **YUNJAE IS REAL**...!  
>Dan tetap <strong>Always Keep The Faith<strong>...^^


	2. Sequel

Annyeong...

Maaf karena udah lama ga update FF, seharusnya ini saya post tgl 10 kemarin, tapi karena ga sempet jd baru sekarang deh..

Ini FF spesial buat ngerayain **#YunJae7thAnni.**

Ini juga bisa dibilang sekuel dari YAMOL 1, sengaja ga diubah judulnya, krn ga tau harus ngasih judul apa lagi #plakk

Maaf jg klo kepanjangan, ini 6k+ word, n 41 page McW ( :3 )

_**..**_

_**Happy 7th Anniversary, Yun appa, Jae umma...**_

_**Ga kerasa udah 7 tahun kalian membina rumah tangga, xixixi...**_

_**Semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng, hubungan kalian tetap baik, romantis n makin lengket. Anak-anak kalian makin banyak, n pastinya.. ditunggu hint-hint yg bisa bikin kami menjerit histeris, kejang-kejang, n amnesia #Plakk :D**_

_**FF ini saya persembahkan untuk semua anak YunJae, YunJaeShipper, YunJaeLover, YunJaeBeliever, n YunJaeSupporter.**_

_**Hope U like, dears.. ;)**_

_**PS : Pastikan dulu baca warningnya. Saya ga mau nanti kalian nyesel, n saya cinta damai ^^**_

**..**

Title : _**You are My Only Love **__[__Sequel ]__**  
><strong>_

Writer : _nickeYJcassie _

Rating : **M**

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, Jung Jihye, Jung Do Hoon, Kim Moo Won, Mrs. Jung n Mrs. Kim, Yoo JaeSuk (Running Man), etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt (?)

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : Oneshoot

**Warning : YAOI, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), Mengandung konten Dewasa. Jadi, TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA! NO BASH!  
><strong>  
><strong>..<strong>

**..**

_**~*You are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

_Cklek.._

Yunho membuka pintu utama kediamannya yang tahun lalu ia beli atas nama Jaejoong –sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke enam. Dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju tempat favorite istri tercintanya –dapur. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sejenak memperhatikan sosok cantik yang tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Bibir hatinya tersenyum kecil, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Perlahan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri sang istri, membuat istri cantiknya itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suara mobilmu?"

Jung Jaejoong segera menghampiri suaminya. Mengambil tas kerja dan mengecup bibir hati yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

_Cup_

Saat dirinya akan menjauhkan wajahnya, Yunho lebih dulu menarik pinggang rampingnya, hingga ciuman selamat datang itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"Mmphh..."

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Diusapnya bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang suami. "Kau terlihat lelah _Rila_.. " Katanya sambil menyapu rambut Yunho ke belakang.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Kepalanya ia cerukkan di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Bibirnya mengecup leher jenjang itu berkali-kali.

"_Wae_? Apa ada masalah di kantor?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"_Ani_, aku hanya... lapar, _hehe_..."

Jaejoong mendengus, ia pikir suaminya itu kenapa, ternyata cuma lapar. _Ck_.

Pria manis itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, kita makan saja dulu. Nanti setelah makan, baru mandi.."

"Tapi kita mandi bersama ya?" Yunho mengerling genit.

"_Aish, pervert_!" Jaejoong mengetuk dahi Yunho pelan. Lantas _namja_ cantik itu menyeret suaminya untuk duduk di kursi makan.

"Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi kau harus habiskan semuanya, _okay_!?"

"_Algeseumnida agasshi_..."

"_Yya_!"

**..**

**..**

Perlahan tubuh _manly_ itu masuk ke dalam _bathub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat. Yunho menyamankan posisinya, ia duduk berselonjor dan bersandar hingga dadanya masih terlihat –tidak terendam air. Kepalanya mendongkak, ia menatap langit-langit kamar mandi cukup lama. Matanya terpejam, dan kilasan kejadian tadi siang dikantornya berputar kembali membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Ketika ayahnya kembali memintanya melakukan hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan.

"_Kalau _abeoji_ kemari untuk membahas hal yang sama, sebaiknya _abeoji_ kembali."_

"Tsk_, kau bahkan sudah berani berbicara tidak sopan padaku." Jung Do Hoon tak mempedulikan ucapan anaknya dan tetap masuk ke ruangan kerja Yunho. Tuan Jung itu duduk di sofa yang ada di sana dengan angkuhnya._

"_Maaf, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tak akan menuruti keinginanmu." Yunho berbicara tegas sambil menatap sang ayah._

"_Kalau begitu ceraikan Jaejoong."_

_Yunho tertegun. Ia menatap Tuan Jung dengan sorot mata cukup tajam. "Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi." Tangannya yang berada di atas meja mengepal erat._

_Tiga hari yang lalu, Jung Do Hoon mendatangi Yunho. Ia meminta Yunho untuk menikah kembali dengan seorang _yeoja_, alasannya tentu saja hanya satu, ia menginginkan seorang cucu yang di tubuhnya mengalir darah Jung. Namun Yunho menolaknya. Terang saja, ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, dan dari awal ia memilih Jaejoong sebagai pendampingnya, Yunho sudah tahu konsekuensinya, ia tak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan. Tapi Yunho tak mempermasalahkan, selama Jaejoong di sampingnya, itu sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dan hal itu juga sudah menjadi kesepakatan dirinya dengan keluarganya dulu, saat ia meminta restu untuk menikahi Jaejoong tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun hari ini, ayahnya kembali memintanya untuk menyetujui keinginan konyolnya._

"_Kalau begitu menikahlah lagi dengan _yeoja_, atau kalau kau mau... cari _yeoja_ yang bersedia mengandung anakmu tanpa kau nikahi."_

_BRAK!_

_Yunho menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "_Micheonya?_" _(Apa aku gila?)_ Ia menatap nyalang ayahnya. " –Apapun yang _abeoji_ pikirkan, aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku mencintai Jaejoong dan tak akan menyakitinya!"_

_Tuan Jung hanya mendengus melihat kemarahan anaknya._

" –_Dan kenapa _abeoji_ baru membahasnya sekarang? Bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat? Kalian tak akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah anak..." Tatapan Yunho sedikit melunak._

_Menghela nafas. "Justru karena ini sudah sangat lama... awalnya aku tak mepermasalahkan, tapi semakin lama.. aku mulai berpikir, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kakek.." Suara Tuan Jung terdengar lirih. " –Bahkan aku selalu bermimpi bermain dengan bocah laki-laki yang mirip denganmu Yun..."_

_Yunho kembali tertegun._

_Selama beberapa menit ruangan itu terasa hening._

"_Bukankah dulu kalian sudah setuju? Masih ada Jihye yang akan memberikan kalian cucu.."_

"_Tapi dia masih sekolah, dia bahkan masih SMU, dan aku menginginkannya sekarang."_

"Abeoji_..."_

"_Aku sudah cukup bersabar Yunho, bagaimana jika tak lama lagi aku mati?"_

"_Kematian itu rahasia Tuhan."_

"_Justru karena itu, bisa saja aku mati besok."_

_Yunho terdiam, tak bisa membalas lagi ucapan Tuan Jung._

" –_Tapi kalau kau menolak.. sekarang juga, silahkan bereskan barang-barangmu, dan mulai besok kau tak perlu datang lagi ke kantor."_

"Abeoji_... mengusirku?"_

"_Terpaksa. Aku tak ingin lagi berdebat denganmu. Tujuh tahun lalu kau menang, tapi sekarang aku tak ingin mengalah lagi. Aku akan menyerahkan perusahaan ini pada Jihye meskipun anak itu akan menolak karena cita-cita bodohnya itu."_

"_Jihye ingin menjadi seorang pianis. Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan cita-citanya begitu saja _abeoji_." Nada suara Yunho kembali naik._

"_Kalau begitu turuti keinginanku."_

"Abeoji!_"_

"_Sudahlah, aku memberikanmu waktu seminggu, pikirkanlah lagi, kalau perlu bicara pada Jaejoong." Tuan Jung berdiri. _Namja_ paruh baya yang terlihat masih tampan itu merapikan pakaiannya. " -Masa depan adikmu ada di tanganmu _adeul-ah_..."_

**..**

**..**

_Grep_

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang berbaring menyamping –membelakanginya.

"Kenapa mandinya lama sekali? Aku bahkan sampai mengantuk menunggumu.." Jaejoong mengusap tangan kekar Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau menungguku? Kenapa menungguku? Apa malam ini ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Yunho mencium tengkuk Jaejoong, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Kenapa kau mesum sekali _eoh_?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan Yunho, ia mencengek hidung mancung sang suami.

"_Ouch_.." Yunho sedikit meringis dan mengusap pelan hidungnya. " –Lalu, kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku cemas, kau lama sekali di kamar mandi, ku pikir kau pingsan."

Yunho kembali memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong di dada bidangnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang istri yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. "Tadi aku ketiduran.." Bohongnya.

"Apa pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak? Tiga hari ini aku melihatmu tidak bersemangat.." Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepalanya, hingga sepasang mata musang dan _doe eyes_ itu beradu.

"_Aniya, hajiman_... Mungkin aku kurang semangat karena sudah lama tak meminum suplemenku."

"Huh?"

"_Jaemilk_, hanya itu yang selalu membuatku merasa bugar."

"_Yaish_, kau benar-benar mesum Jung!" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho.

"Aku mesum untukmu _baby_.."

"_Tsk_.."

"Lalu... apa sekarang aku boleh meminta jatah suplemenku?" Goda Yunho mengerling.

"Kalau aku menolakpun percuma, karena aku tetap akan berakhir mendesahkan namamu."

"Istriku memang pintar." Yunho mengecup bibir manis itu.

"_Ouch, yya_! Kenapa meremasnya?"

"Mmpphhmckpckpmhh...ahhh..."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"Aku pulang..."

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dan bergegas menemui sang istri tercinta yang ia yakini tengah berkutat di dapur, namun ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran adik serta ayah mertuanya di ruang keluarga.. "Jihye? _A-abeonim_.. anda datang...?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kim Moo Won hanya menatap tajam sang menantu. Pun dengan Jihye, ia menatap kakaknya dengan raut wajah sendu. Sementara Jaejoong, ia duduk bergeming tanpa menoleh pada sang suami.

Yunho yang mulai mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, menelan ludahnya gugup. Apakah mereka sudah tahu masalah yang menderanya seminggu ini?

"Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk meminta penjelasanmu." Tuan Kim berkata dingin.

"_A-abeonim_.." Perkataan Yunho tersangkut. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"_Oppa_, apakah yang dikatakan _abeoji_ itu benar?" Tanpa basa basi Jihye langsung bertanya.

"Itu..."

"Lalu apa yang kau pilih Jung?" Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Tuan Kim lebih dulu menyelanya.

"_Abeonim_, aku—"

"_Oppa_ tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat ingin menjadi pianis? Bahkan sudah dari kecil aku berlatih.." Lagi, ucapan Yunho terpotong.

"Jihye-_yah... oppa... –abeonim_, aku akan bicara lagi dengan ayahku, jadi ku harap _abeonim_ tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini.."

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya? Ini masalah masa depan anakku. Ingat Yunho, dulu kau yang memohon padaku agar kau bisa menikahi Jaejoong. Dan sekarang, kau akan menduakan anakku, begitu?"

"_Aniya abeonim_, aku—"

"Atau kau akan menceraikan Jaejoong?"

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan menyakiti ataupun menceraikan Jaejoong! Aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya!" Tukas Yunho yang emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Lalu Jihye? Kau akan mengorbankannya?" Kali ini Jaejoong bersuara. Ia menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan mata sembab. Dan Yunho tahu, istrinya itu pasti habis menangis.

"Boo aku.."

"Kalau memang _oppa_ menginginkan begitu, aku akan terima.. aku akan melupakan cita-cita konyolku itu. _Ha-ha_.." Jihye tertawa getir.

"Tidak Ji, aku akan bicara lagi dengan _abeoji_, _oppa_ akan menyakinkannya kembali. _Geokjeongma, nde?_"

"Dan aku tahu Do Hoon sangat keras kepala." Sela Tuan Kim lagi. " –Kau tahu Yunho? Saat ayahmu mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku sangat tersinggung. Aku tak terima anakku diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku merasa terhina. Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali anakku, aku tak mau Jaejoong dimadu atau apapun itu, jadi lebih baik kalian bercerai."

"_Abeonim_!" Yunho spontan membentak ayah mertuanya. Dadanya naik turun menandakan emosinya tersulut. _Namja_ tampan itu menarik nafasnya dalam untuk mengontrol emosinya. " –Aku akan kembali berbicara dengan ayahku, jadi ku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu..." Mohon Yunho lirih.

Tuan Kim kembali menatap Yunho. "Ku beri waktu kau satu minggu. Kau harus sudah menentukan pilihanmu. Kalau kau memilih adikmu, maka minggu depan, kalian bercerai."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Tuan Kim berlalu mengabaikan Yunho dan Jihye yang terus memanggilnya.

"_Abeonim_.."

"Kim _appa_.."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong mendingin seolah ada tembok besar yang menghalangi keduanya. Jaejoong lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di butik. _Namja_ cantik itu benar-benar menghindari suaminya.

Tapi tidak dengan Yunho, ia terus berusaha membujuk istrinya meski Jaejoong selalu tak mengacuhkannya.

"Jae,"

"Aku pulang malam lagi. Kalau kau lapar, hangatkan saja makananya, aku memasak cukup banyak, atau kalau mau, kau bisa makan diluar."

Jaejoong bersiap untuk pergi, namun dengan cepat Yunho memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengabaikanku?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia juga tak menatap Yunho.

"Boo.."

"Apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan _abeoji_, dan—"

"Ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya 'kan?"

"Aku akan mencoba lagi.."

"Sudahlah Yun...mungkin pernikahan kita memang harus sampai disini saja.."

"SUDAH KU BILANG BERHENTI BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU JUNG JAEJOONG!" Yunho membentak Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya." –Maaf ... tapi aku sungguh tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. " –Ku mohon... jangan katakan hal itu lagi Boo.. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, kita tak akan berpisah..."

"Lalu Jihye...?" Jaejoong masih bergeming.

Yunho tak menjawab, ia juga bingung. Disatu sisi ia tak ingin pernikahannya hancur, namun disisi lain, ia juga tak ingin harapan adik satu-satunya itu pupus. Ia tahu Jihye sangat ingin menjadi seorang Pianis, meskipun dulu ayahnya menentangnya, tapi ia mendukung cita-tita adiknya itu.

Lalu apa yang harus dipilihnya? Satu-satunya cara hanya membuat hati ayahnya mencair, namun itu juga bukan hal yang mudah. Cukup sudah ia hampir membuat dirinya dan Jihye menjadi yatim saat ia bersitegang dengan ayahnya dulu karena meminta restu untuk menikahi Jaejoong, dan ia tak ingin kejadian tujuh tahun lalu itu terulang.

"Besok aku akan menemui _abeoji_ lagi.."

"Aku takut... Jung _appa_ akan masuk rumah sakit lagi karena kita..."

"_Ssttt_... aku akan bicara baik-baik dengannya.. sekarang, jangan abaikan aku lagi _nde_.."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"_Abeoji_~~"

"Tidak Yunho. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

_Bruk!_

"Aku mohon _abeoji_... aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, dan _abeoji_ tahu itu. Aku mohon..." Yunho berlutut di hadapan Tuan Jung.

Tuan Jung bergeming. Pria berusia setengah abad itu menghela nafas. "Maaf..." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya, lantas ia pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia berlutut seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

**..**

**..**

"Sudahlah Yunho, kau bisa merusak lambungmu.." Park Yoochun merebut gelas bir dari tangan Yunho.

"Jangan menghalangiku.. aku _hik_.. aku masih ingin minum _hik_.." Yunho berusaha merebut kembali gelasnya, namun Junsu yang duduk di samping Yoochun segera meneguk habis cairan haram itu.

Prang!

Junsu melempar gelas itu ke lantai hingga pecah.

"_Yya_.. apa yang kau lakukan Kim?!" Teriak Yunho marah.

"Sudahlah Yunho. Percuma saja, kau mabuk sampai matipun semua tak akan mengubah keputusan Jung _ahjussi_!" Junsu balas membentak. " –Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Jangan membuat Jaejoong khawatir.." Imbuhnya lirih.

"Cih.. dia bahkan ingin bercerai denganku. Jaejoong sudah tak mencintaiku, dia tidak mungkin mencemaskanku..."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku yakin Jaejoong _hyung_ masih mencintaimu _hyung_, hanya saja masalahnya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan." Changmin yang sedari hanya terdiam, kini mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku, dia tak akan mungkin meminta bercerai Changmin-_ah_... huh.." Yunho tertawa hambar.

"Lalu dia harus mau dimadu, begitu? Kalau aku jadi Jaejoong _hyung_ pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih baik berpisah, daripada harus melihat orang yang ku cintai menikah lagi dan memiliki keturunan dari orang lain." Ucap sepupu Yunho itu sarkastik.

"_Hah –hah- hahahaha._.." Yunho tertawa keras membuat sebagian pengunjung bar menoleh ke arahnya. " –Ternyata kalian sangat kompak. Jaejoong juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.. dia tak ingin melihatku menikah lagi atau memiliki anak dari orang lain, jadi dia memutuskan ingin berpisah dariku saja. _Hahaha_... kalian sungguh kompak dan egois. _Hahahaha_..." Yunho terus tertawa. Sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah benar-benar mabuk.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa pulang. Aku takut dia membuat keributan di sini." Ujar Junsu.

"_Nde_, Yoochun _hyung_, bawa Yunho _hyung_ ke rumahmu saja, aku akan memberitahu Jae _hyung_.." sahut Changmin.

"Baiklah... _kkajja_..."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

"Ngghh..."

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa, aku sudah tak kuat menggendongmu ke kamar. Kau sangat berat seperti beruang." Yoochun menyimpan minuman di meja. Ia duduk di samping Yunho dan membantu _namja_ tampan itu duduk.

"_Gwaenchana_.." Yunho memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

"Minumlah... perasan air jeruk nipis bisa menghilangkan rasa pusing karena mabuk" Yoochun menyodorkan minuman yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Gomawo Yoochun-_ah_.."

Perlahan Yunho meminum cairan itu. Wajahnya mengkerut merasakan asam dan kecutnya rasa cairan itu.

"Aku tak mau Jaejoong khawatir melihat keadaanmu yang mengenaskan kemarin, jadi aku membawamu ke mari..."

Yunho tak menyahut. Ia terdiam melamun.

"Aku turut prihatin Yun.. maaf aku tak bisa membantu.. aku hanya berdo'a semoga ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kalian.."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"_Nde_?"

"Kenapa kau memilih tanggal 10 Juni untuk perceraianku? Kau tahu bukan betapa berartinya hari itu untukku?" Yunho menoleh menatap sepupu istrinya. Yoochun memang menjadi pengacara untuk kasus perceraiannya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memakai satu jasa advokat, dan mereka memilih Yoochun.

"Maaf, tapi Jaejoong yang memintanya.. aku hanya menjalankannya saja.." Jawab Yoochun. " –Sebaiknya kau pulang. Masih ada waktu dua hari untuk sidang perceraian kalian.. dan ku harap kau bisa menerimanya dengan lapang.. aku tahu kau bisa Yun.." Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, memberi semangat pada sahabat serta suami dari sepupunya yang terlihat rapuh itu.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Keduanya berbaring menyamping –saling berhadapan. Tubuh mereka masih polos dan hanya terbalut selimut yang menyelimuti sebatas dada.

Aktifitas panas yang beberapa menit lalu sempat terjadi seolah tak bisa menghangatkan hati mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap. Besok mereka akan bercerai. Dan hari itu semuanya akan berakhir. Mahligai cinta yang mereka bangun dengan penuh perjuangan hanya mampu bertahan tujuh tahun saja. Bukan keinginan mereka untuk berpisah, namun apadaya mereka tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Yunho sangat mencintai Jaejoong, namun ia juga menyayangi adiknya. Ia seperti disuruh makan buah simalakama.

"Maaf... karena kita harus berakhir seperti ini.." Yunho yang pertama kali buka suara.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahmu Yun. Mungkin memang nasib pernikahan kita hanya sampai saat ini."

"Aku bahkan belum sempat membahagiakanmu.."

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu merasa nyaman berada di sampingku saja itu sudah membuatku bahagia, itu artinya aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang istri. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, maaf karena aku egois, aku lebih memilih berpisah daripada melihatmu bersama orang lain.. tapi sungguh, aku tak sanggup kalau harus membagimu Yun.."

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. "Aku yang pengecut. Aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan dan mempertahankanmu."

"Aku yang memilih mundur."

"Tidak. Kalau saja aku bisa meyakinkan _abeoji_, kau mungkin tak akan mundur."

"Hiks..." Jaejoong menangis membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk istrinya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau memilih tanggal 10 Juni untuk perceraian kita?" Yunho mengusap surai basah Jaejoong.

"Karena pada tanggal itu kita menikah. Dan aku ingin kita berpisah pada tanggal yang sama."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan liburan bulan madu ke dua kita ke Milan pada tanggal itu. Tapi ternyata... Hahhh..."

"_Mianhae_ Yunnie..."

"Kenapa meminta maaf um?"

"Kalau kita berpisah nanti, jangan sampai telat makan _ne_? Jangan terlalu banyak minum alkohol. Jangan tidur terlalu malam... Jangan banyak makan pedas, jangan sering mandi malam, dan selalu menset alarm supaya kau tidak bangun kesiangan.."

Yunho terdiam. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong cukup lama. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali _eoh_?" Dan butiran asin itu meluncur begitu saja. " –Kalau begini aku jadi tak bisa meninggalkanmu.." Cairan itu semakin mengalir deras. Yunho masih menatap wajah cantik yang mungkin terakhir kali bisa ia pandangi dari dekat. " –Kenapa kita harus berpisah?" Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Ia mengeluarkan semua kesakitan yang sebulan ini selalu membuat dadanya sesak. Yunho tak peduli jika orang menyebut dirinya cengeng.

"Jangan menangis Yun, kau membuatku merasa bersalah.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Tubuh Yunho bergetar. Sepertinya _namja_ dingin itu sangat terpukul.

" –Maaf... aku hanya tak ingin diantara kita ada penghalang. Seorang anak akan menjadi jembatan hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun kau tak mencintai ibunya, tapi ditubuh anak itu mengalir darahmu dan darah ibunya. Bagaimanapun kalian akan terikat. Dan aku bukan malaikat yang bisa menerima dengan lapang dada jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Aku manusia yang mempunyai rasa sakit. Maaf Yun.. aku egois..."

"_Geuman_.. aku mengerti.. aku mengerti..." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah menikah, Jaejoong melihat Yunho menangis.

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Yunho menatap tajam Tuan Jung yang hari itu turut hadir di ruang sidang perceraiannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Tuan Jung, tapi Nyonya Jung, Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim dan Jihye juga turut hadir disana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Sudahlah Yun.." Jaejoong mencoba memperingatkan Yunho.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat prosesnya saja" Sahut Tuan Jung tak acuh.

"Sudah, sudah.. sebaiknya kita duduk.." Yoochun mencoba menghentikan ketegangan diantara ayah dan anak itu.

Kemudian semuanya duduk melingkar.

Di sana sudah hadir seorang pertugas dari departemen kehakiman untuk memimpin proses perceraian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Pria bernama Yoo Jaesuk itu duduk di samping Yoochun, berahadapan dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Jung serta Jihye, duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Sehingga kesembilan orang itu duduk melingkari meja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan mulai saja. Yoochun-_ssi_, mana berkasnya?"

Yoochun membuka sebuah map dan menyerahkannya pada Jaesuk.

Jaesuk membaca dengan teliti berkas yang diberikan Yoochun. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Sebelumnya, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda Yunho-_ssi_?"

Yunho menatap malas Jaesuk. "_Wae_?" Tanyanya tak sopan.

"_Ehem_..." Jaesuk berdehem. " –Jung Yunho-_ssi_, apa anda mencintai istri anda?"

Alis Yunho mengkerut. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pikirnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Seberapa besar rasa cinta anda kepada Jung Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Apa perlu aku jawab?" Tanya Yunho dingin membuat pria Yoo itu sedikit takut dengan tatapan musangnya. Sepertinya rasa hormat dan wibawa Yunho sudah menguap saat ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan terkutuk –menurut Yunho- itu.

"Te-tentu saja..." Jawab Jaesuk gugup.

Brak!

Yunho menggebrak meja dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat kedelapan orang lainnya terkesiap. Bahkan Jaesuk sendiri sampai memegang dadanya dan berkomat-kamit saking kagetnya.

"Yang pasti, aku mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari nyawaku Tuan Yoo." Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan sambil melirik Tuan Jung.

"Ba-ba-baiklah... sepertinya pertanyaan saya cukup." Jaesuk mengusap keringat yang entah kenapa sudah memenuhi area keningnya. " –Dan dengan ini saya katakan. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong tidak akan bercerai. Kalian akan terus menjadi suami istri, selama kalian masih saling mencintai dan mengayomi. Semoga Tuhan memberkati anda berdua... Kalau begitu saya permisi." Yoo Jaesuk berdiri, dan setelah membungkuk –memberi hormat, ia lantas pergi. " –Satu lagi, semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng, sampai kakek dan nenek –ah maksud saya sampai kakek-kakek, ya, sampai maut memisahkan kalian.." Pria berkaca mata itu tersenyum salah tingkah. " –Dan selamat ulang tahun pernikahan Yunho-_ssi_, Jaejoong-_ssi_..."

_Blam..._

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Yunho bahkan masih bergeming ditempatnya –belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Pria tampan itu hanya mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan pria bermarga Yoo itu. Ck, sepertinya kali ini Yunho sedikit _lola_.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. _Kkajja_.." Ajak Tuan Jung pada semuanya. Sebelum pergi ia tersenyum pada Yunho yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan Yunho hanya melongo memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang keluar –sambil melemparkan senyum ke arahnya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Ku harap kau tak menghancurkan ruangan ini _dude_." Dan perkataan Yoochun itu sukses mengembalikan Yunho dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Jae ini..."

"Ya?" Jaejoong tersenyum hangat.

"Semua ini.."

"_Nde_.. Yunnie... _happy 7th anniversary_ _hubby_.."

"_M-mwo_..? Jadi?!"

Senyum Jaejoong semakin lebar. "Ini semua hanya permainan _Rila_.. _Eottae_, apa cukup membuatmu _shock_?" Kini _namja_ cantik itu terkekeh pelan.

Sekarang Yunho sudah benar-benar mengerti. Jadi mimpi buruk yang selama sebulan ini dilaluinya, sungguh hanya rekayasa? Dan ini semua kejutan dari istrinya untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka?

Oh_ gosh_, padahal ia hampir mati sebulan ini. Ia bahkan mengorbankan lambungnya untuk mabuk, hanya karena pikirannya kacau. Tapi ternyata..

"Jung Jaejoong! Kau mempermainkanku _eoh_?" Aura Yunho sangat menyeramkan, namun Jaejoong tak gentar. _Namja_ cantik itu masih tersenyum.

"Anggap saja ini balasan hadiahmu tahun lalu _Bear_.."

"Tapi ini keterlaluan. Aku bahkan sampai—"

"Dulu kau membuatku menangis sebulan. Jadi kurasa ini setimpal, _hohoho_.."

"_Aish! Do jinjja_-? Jadi _abeoji_... Jihye... Kim _appa_—"

"_Nde_... mereka hanya berakting. _Eottae_, akting kami bagus bukan? Hahh... sepertinya kita harus membuat sebuah drama keluarga. _Hahaha_..." Jaejoong sungguh tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah memerah Yunho. " –Sekarang kau tahu rasanya dipermainkan 'kan Yun? Tahun lalu aku juga sama.. kalian membohongiku dan membuat berat badanku turun." Bibir cherry itu mengerucut.

"Tapi balas dendammu sungguh sadis Boo.. kau tahu? Aku bahkan hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa."

"_Kkkk_... Balas dendam mana ada yang indah Yunnie.. Sudahlah.. yang pasti aku sangat senang, kejutan untukmu berhasil. Jadi kita impas, _okay_?" Jaejoong mengerling genit, lengannya ia lingkarkan di leher Yunho. Posisi mereka masih duduk berdampingan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Tak lama _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang terdakwa bukan?"

"Huh?"

"Mendapatkan hukuman."

_Grep_

_Bruk_

"Akh!" Jajoong meringis saat tubuhnya dihempaskan di atas meja. "Y-yun..." Pria cantik itu beringsut takut. "K-kau mau a..pa?"

"Menurutmu.." Seringai Yunho.

_Glup_

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu apa yang akan suaminya lakukan. "T-tapi ini masih di kantor orang Yun... sebaiknya kita pulang dulu.."

"Tidak. Kita akan melakukannya di sini Boo.. Aku harus segera menghukum sebelum tahananku ini kabur..."

"Tapphh..." Tak memberi kesempatan, Yunho segera saja membungkam bibir istrinya dengan ciuman.

"Yunmmhhp..." Seolah tak akan ada hari esok, Yunho terus mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong dengan rakus membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

Jaejoong yang sudah tahu tak ada tanda-tanda suaminya akan berhenti hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman liar itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, tugasnya hanya melayani suaminya jika sudah menginginkannya. Tahun lalu saat Yunho membohonginya di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, ia juga mendapat 'hukuman'. Padahal dia adalah korban, harusnya dialah yang menghukum Yunho. Dan sekarangpun tak ada bedanya. Ia tetap dihukum. Jadi mau siapapun tersangka atau korbannya, Jung Jaejoong akan tetap menerima hukuman dan akan berakhir dengan mendesahkan nama suaminya di atas ranjang. Tks.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyewa ruangan ini untuk satu jam ke depan _ahjussi_.."

"Kau yakin mereka hanya bermain satu jam?"

"Bermain apa?" Tanya Jaesuk polos mengintrupsi percakapan Yoochun dan Tuan Jung.

Yoochun dan Tuan Jung menoleh ke arah pria berkaca mata itu.

"Um.. Hyung, ruangan ini belum akan digunakan bukan? Kita akan menyewanya untuk dua jam ke depan." Tanya Yoochun pada Jaesuk. Memang pada awalnya, mereka yang terlibat dalam sandiwara yang disutradarai oleh Jaejoong itu, meminjam salah satu ruangan sidang –perceraian- di pengadilan. Dan kebetulan Yoochun mengenal Jaesuk, jadi sandiwara mereka semakin sempurna.

"Tapi kenapa harus disewa? Setengah jam lagi akan ada sidang perceraian, dan karena ruangan lainnya penuh, jadi kami akan memakai ruangan ini. Bukankah Yunho-_ssi_ dan Jaejoong-_ssi_ tidak bercerai? Kalian hanya meminjam ruangan ini setengah jam saja 'kan?" Sepertinya Jaesuk belum mengerti dengan situasi di dalam sana, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang sudah tahu sifat Yunho jika sudah marah dengan istrinya.

"Ish.." Jihye merasa sebal sendiri. " –Biar aku jelaskan.. begini _ahjussi_..." Ucapnya _sok_ akrab. " –Yunho _oppa_ dan Jaejoong _oppa_ mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Yunho _oppa_ itu sangat keras kepala, dia pasti tak terima dirinya dipermainkan. Jadi mungkin Jaejoong _oppa_ sedang membujuknya." Terang Jihye.

"Tapi kenapa tidak di rumah saja?" Jaesuk masih tak paham.

Orang-orang di sana hanya memutar bola mata mereka dan menghela nafas serempak.

Tidak mungkin bukan mereka bilang kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah bersetubuh di dalam sana? Bisa- bisa Jaesuk pingsan saat itu juga.

"Jaesuk-_ssi_.. bilang saja pada yang lainnya kalau permasalahan Yunho dan Jaejoong belum selesai. Jadi ruangan ini masih digunakan." Kali ini Nyonya Jung yang berusaha membujuk.

"Benar, Jaesuk-_ssi_.. kami mohon.. tenang saja, kami akan memberikan cindera mata untukmu." Timpal Nyonya Kim menawarkan imbalan.

"Tapi..."

"Tuan Yoo... aku baru tahu kalau tak jauh dari tempat ini ada restauran Itali yang katanya makanannya sangat lezat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang disana sekarang?" Tuan Kim ikut membujuk.

Jaesuk terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya ia mulai tergoda "Baiklah kalau begitu, kebetulan tadi pagi saya belum sarapan." Ucapnya tersenyum malu.

"_Joha_.. ayo semua.. kita pergi..." Ajak Tuan Kim.

"_Ani samcheon_, aku di sini saja. Sangat bahaya kalau kita meninggalkan mereka, mereka pasti tidak mengunci pintunya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang masuk?"

"Aku akan menemani Yoochun _oppa_ saja." Tukas Jihye.

"_Geurae_.. kalau begitu kami pergi. _Tsk_, anak-anak itu tak mengenal tempat.." Gerutu Tuan Jung sambil melangkah pergi.

"_Yya_, kenapa kau malah ikut di sini _eoh_? Ini bukan untuk konsumsi anak kecil ya.."

"Memangnya aku mau apa? Aku hanya ikut berjaga saja... apa jangan-jangan _oppa_ sendiri yang mau mengintip mereka ya?" Jihye memicing curiga.

"J-jangan sembarangan. Aku juga hanya ingin berjaga saja. Maksudku, suara mereka pasti akan terdengar, jadi itu tak baik untuk telingamu."

"_Aish, oppa_.. kenapa kau ribut sekali? Kalau kedengaran 'kan itu bukan salahku, anggap saja itu rezeki."

"Kau ini, kecil-kecil sudah mesum."

"Aku belajar darimu."

"_Yya_!"

Sementara Yoochun dan Jihye terus berdebat tidak jelas. Di dalam ruangan udaranya semakin terasa panas.

Keduanya masih terus beradu lidah. Perlahan ciuman Yunho melembut. Kemudian ia berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong. "Akan kubuat Yoochun dan _namja_ berkacamata itu –Jaesuk- mendapatkan hukuman juga. Mereka pasti akan dimarahi pimpinannya karena sudah mengotori fasilitas kantor, _haha_..."

_Namja_ Jung itu mulai menciumi telinga Jaejoong, leher jenjang istrinyapun tak luput dari sasaran lidahnya

"Aahh..!" Jaejoong mendesah. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, gejolaknya bangkit juga.

Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong, lidahnya menjalari rongga mulut sang kekasih.

Jaejoong membalasnya, gelombang nafas mereka mulai tidak beraturan. Cukup lama mereka saling berperang lidah dan bertukar _saliva_.

Kemudian _namja_ bertubuh _manly_ itu menjilati telinga Jaejoong, mengigit kecil daun telinganya, dan lidahnya terjulur mengorek lubang kecil itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah geli. "Yunh.. ahh... cukupph..."

Yunho mengindahkan permintaan istrinya, ia terus saja bermain di sekitar tempat sensitif belahan jiwanya itu.

Setelah puas, bibir hatinya menelusuri leher putih bak pualam Jaejoong, hingga membuat Jaejoong kembali mendesah. Mendengar desahan seksi itu, Yunho semakin bernafsu. Sementara mulutnya masih menjilati leher sang kekasih, tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong. Ia membuka paksa kemeja itu hingga satu kancingnya terlepas. Kemudian Yunho kembali mencium bibir cherry kekasihnya, kali ini ciumannya sudah mulai kasar, mungkin karena nafsunya yang sudah mencapai ubun- ubun.

"Yunnie..." Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat dengan lihai lidah Yunho menari di sekitar putingnya. Pria tampan itu juga menyedot benda mungil itu dengan kasar, menggigit dan menggelitik dengan lidah panjangnya.

Jaejoong semakin menekan kepala Yunho. Ia sangat suka kalau Yunho sudah meremas atau menyedot putingnya. Rasanya sungguh nikmat.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong melenguh kecewa. "Aku tak suka ada penghalang." Lantas ia membuka satu persatu pakaiannya dan melemparkannya sembarang. " –Buka semua bajumu Boo.. aku sudah tak tahan ingin membobol lubang nakalmu." Ucapanya frontal.

Jaejoong menurut, ia bangun –masih duduk di meja. Lantas mulai menanggalkan kemejanya yang memang sudah terbuka. Jaejoong juga membuka celananya dan melemparkannya asal. Hingga kini, tubuh kedua _namja_ seksi itu polos.

Kedua sejoli itu masih saling bergumul. Butiran keringat mulai nampak.

Yunho menekuk ke dua kaki Jaejoong ke atas meja dan mengangkangkannya.

"Mau apa?"

"Tentu saja bermain dengan _little kitty_." Kerling Yunho genit.

"Ahhh..."

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yunho langsung saja melahap benda favoritenya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia menjilati cairang bening yang keluar dari kemaluan Jaejoong, rasanya manis sekali.

Kepala Jaejoong sudah mendongkak ke atas, matanya terpejam dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan desahan. Jaejoong sungguh menikmati servis sang suami. Kejantanannya yang imut itu mulai berkedut-kedut.

"_Bear_...ahhh.."

Yunho yang tahu Jaejoong akan klimaks semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Kepalanya naik turun, dan tangannya terus mengurut batang pusaka kekasihnya. Ia menyedot kuat benda itu hingga akhirnya cairan putih kental yang ia sebut sebagai suplemannya itu menyembur di dalam mulutnya.

"Mpphh..." Yunho membagi cairan itu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih lemas pasca klimaks pertamanya hanya pasrah menerima cairannya sendiri.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Tangan Yunho kembali membelai kejantanan Jaejoong, mencoba merangsang libido Jaejoong kembali.

"Saatnya permainan inti..."

_Namja_ tampan itu bangun dan mengocok penisnya yang sudah menegang keras. Ia mendekatkan pusakannya itu ke rektum Jaejoong.

"Kau akan langsung masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong was-was. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika benda panjang kebanggaan suaminya itu masuk tanpa pelumas. Jaejoong pernah merasakannya beberapa kali, dan itu membuat ia kesakitan setengah hidup. Tubuhnya seperti terbelah.

"Aku tak membawa lube Boo... lagi pula aku ingin menghukum istri nakalku ini.."

"T-tapi Yun—"

"Mungkin akan sedkit sakit, tapi nanti akan nikmat, bukankah kau pernah merasakannya juga..?" yunho semakin mendekatkan kejantanannya bersiap membobol lubang istrinya.

"_Andwee_..! Mph.." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika benda tumpul itu mulai memasuki lubang analnya. Demi Tuhan, lubangnya sangat perih. Itu baru kepala penis Yunho saja, bagaimana kalau seluruhnya?

"_Appo_~~" Setitik cairan bening jatuh dari matanya. Yunho sungguh tega. Pikirnya kesal.

"Maaf... tapi aku sudah tak tahan ingin merasukimu sayang... _uljima_.. aku akan pelan-pelan.." Dengan sayang, Yunho menghapus cairan asin itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia kembali mendorong penisnya perlahan karena tak mau menyakiti istrinya.

Mata Jaejoong masih terpejam. Ia mencengkram erat pundak Yunho hingga kuku-kuku indahnya menggores kulit tan itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti benda panjang nan keras itu masuk seutuhnya ke dalam sangkarnya.

Yunho mendiamkannya sejenak. Ia tak tega juga melihat istrinya kesakitan sampai menangis.

Dikecupnya kedua mata indah itu dengan sayang. "Maaf aku menyakitimu..."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Meskipun tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa panas, namun ia tak ingin Yunho merasa bersalah. Ini memang sudah kewajibannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Bergeraklah..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne..."

Setelah mendapat komando, perlahan Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia tahu Jaejoong masih kesakitan. Dan hanya satu cara agar membuat istrinya itu lupa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho menarik penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang tersisa. Kemudian dengan sekali hentakan ia mendorong keras penisnya hingga menumbuk sesuatu yang lembut di dalam sana.

"Yunho!" Bukan jerit kesakitan yang keluar. Namun teriakan kenikmatan yang meluncur dari bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"_Yes Bear_, di sana.. ahhh..."

Desahan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bertambah semangat. Dengan cepat ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jaejoong.

"Ahh... ahh... ahhhh..."

Tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak di atas meja. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh indah itu. Jaejoong meremas sendiri kedua dadanya. Sementara Yunho mengocok penisnya membuat kenikmatan itu berkali lipat.

Jaejoong melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yunho membuat penis Yunho semakin melesak masuk. Ia menarik tangan Yunho dan menempelkannya di dada berisinya. Rupanya Jaejoong ingin tangan besar Yunho yang meremas kedua benda itu.

Yunho menuruti, tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan Jaejoong, sesekali jarinya memelintir puting Jaejoong. Lalu ia membungkuk dan menghisap dada kiri Jaejoong.

Kenikmatan Jaejoong semakin bertambah. Penis Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya menusuk _sweetspot_nya, tangan kiri Yunho yang meremas dadanya, mulut Yunho yang asik menikmati dada sebelahnya, dan tangan kanan Yunho yang terus memompa penisnya. Sungguh kenikmatan yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Yunho mencabut penisnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong berbalik.

Jaejoong menurut meskipun kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Jangan merajuk sayang.. ini akan lebih nikmat.."

_Plok!_

Yunho menepuk pantat Jaejoong. Ia menarik bongkakan putih itu berlawanan arah. Dan selanjutnya terdengar desahan kenikmatan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Lidah Yunho meliuk-liuk menjilati lubang anal Jaejoong. Sesekali diludahinya rektum sempit itu, lalu dijilatinya lagi dengan rakus.

"Yunnie, mmhhh.. ahh..."

Yunho kembali mengocok kejantanannya. Ia menggesekkan benda itu di pintu lubang Jaejoong.

"Cepat masukan Yun..." Rupanya Jaejoong sudah tak tahan membuat suaminya itu menyeringai.

"_As your wish Baby_..."

"Anghh..."

Yunho mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati denyutan dinding rektum Jaejoong yang memijat penisnya.

Jaejoong juga tak mau kalah, ia ikut menggerakkan bokongnya berlawanan arah. Tangannya mencengkram erat ujung meja. Posisi ini adalah yang paling disukainya, karena penis besar nan panjang Yunho bisa dilahap sepenuhnya oleh lubang sempitnya. Dan yang lebih utama, titik kenikmatannya bisa tertumbuk dengan keras.

"Ahh.. Boo... kau nakal..."

Jaejoong menggoyangkan pinggulnya memutar membuat penis Yunho serasa dipelintir.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga punggung Jaejoong membentur dadanya. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, sementara tangan kanannya menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Mmckpckpmph..."

Mereka kembali berciuman panas, pinggul mereka masih bergerak seirama. Tangan kanan Yunho turun dan mengocok _little kitty_nya dengan cepat.

"Mmphh... Yunh..." Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya, ia meremas kedua dadanya. Matanya berkunang-kunang. " –Yunnieh.. aku..."

"Aku juga hampir sampai Boo..." Hentakkan pinggul Yunho semakin kasar. Tubuh keduanya sudah basah oleh keringat. Mereka masih mengayuh bersama menuju puncak kenikmatan. Gerakan tubuh mereka semakin liar. Sampai pada akhirnya,

"Aaakkhh... Yun/Boo..!" Pekik mereka bersamaan. Cairan Jaejoong menyemprot mengotori lantai. Dan cairan Yunho memenuhi lubang hangat Jaejoong, sebagian meleleh mengalir di kaki mulus istrinya.

Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang melemas. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal seperti habis marathon.

"_Gomawo_ Boo... _saranghae_... and... _happy 7th anniversary wifey_.."

"Hah..hah... _nado.. Hubby_... mmckpckpmh..."

Ciuman lembut mengakhiri pergulatan mereka. Dan ruangan itu benar-benar kacau –kotor dengan cairan cinta yang tercecer di lantai. Sepertinya perkataan Yunho tak main-main. Ia benar-benar ingin memberi pelajaran pada sahabat jidatnya itu. Poor Yoochun.

**..**

"Chun _oppa_.. ayo pulang.. aku pusing dan mual..."

"Kau sendiri yang memaksa tinggal di sini... jadi rasakan itu anak manis... _kkkk_..."

**..**

**..**

_**~*YoonHo **__Love__** JaeJoong*~**_

Suasana makan malam keluarga itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Semuanya berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang ke 7, meski sebelumnya Yunho menceramahi keluarga serta sahabat-sahabatnya karena sudah tega membohonginya dan bersekongkol dengan sang istri, namun hal itu tak lantas membuat suasana menjadi buruk, justru mereka tertawa senang karena bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho yang arogan itu terpuruk. Hahaha..

"Dan yang lebih membuatku puas, akhirnya aku bisa melihat Yunho menangis lagi.." Jaejoong tertawa bahagia.

"Kau sungguh kejam Boo.."

"Kau menangis hanya sekali Yun.. sedangkan tahun lalu- aku menangis setiap hari selama sebulan." Dengus Jaejoong kesal jika mengingat kejutan Yunho pada _anniversary_ tahun lalu.

"Yang paling menyenangkan itu, saat Yunho _hyung_ mabuk di Bar, dia sungguh seperti orang gila. _Hahahaha_..."

"_Yya_ Shim Changmin!"

Changmin hanya meleletkan lidahnya tak acuh.

"Ya sudah.. ayo kita nikmati hidangan penutupnya.." Ujar Nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban anggota keluarganya.

Kemudian mereka menyantap hidangan penutup makan malam itu dengan sesekali bercanda tawa.

"Tentang anak..." Tiba-tiba suara Yunho membuat keadaan menjadi hening.

"Kami tak akan mengungkit masalah anak _adeul-ah_... jika harus jujur, kami memang menginginkan cucu dari kalian, itu akan membuat kami merasa bahagia. Bukan begitu Moo Won-_ah_?" Tanya Tuan Jung pada Tuan Kim.

"_Nde_.. tapi bisa melihat kalian bahagia, bagi kami itu lebih membahagiakan lagi..."

"Kebahagiaan Jaejoong adalah kebahagiaanku... aku akan merasa sakit jika Jaejoong sedih. Jadi _adeul-ah_... kami tak akan mempermasalahkan soal keturunan. Kalian hiduplah dengan bahagia.. itu sudah cukup.." Nyonya Kim menimpali ucapan suaminya.

"_Umma_..." Jaejoong sangat terharu dengan perkataan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Gomawo abeoji, eommoni.. abeonim, eommonim_.. terimakasih kalian sudah mau mengerti kami... dan tentang anak..." Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong. " –Kami berdua sudah sepakat akan mengadopsi seorang anak. Besok kami akan ke panti asuhan.."

"Kami terserah kalian saja Yun... yang pasti kalian harus merawatnya dan mendidiknya dengan baik, supaya bisa menjadi penerus Jung yang membanggakan." Sahut Nyonya Jung.

"Juga penerus Kim." Imbuh Nyonya Kim.

"Kalau bisa anak perempuan yang manis sepertiku." Celetuk Jihye.

"Kurasa Junsu lebih manis darimu, Ji."

"Eeehhh?" Semuanya kompak menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang tadi bersuara.

Merasa dirinya kelepasan bicara, Yoochun berdehem kecil. "Maksudku, Jihye lebih pantas disebut cantik daripada manis, ya.. maksudku begitu... _hehee_..." _Namja_ tampan berkening indah itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

"_Jinjjayo_...?" Semuanya memicing, membuat Yoochun semakin salah tingkah.

"_Nde_... ma –maksudku memang begitu..." Yoochun merasa semakin terpojokkan. Dalam hati ia merutuk mulutnya yang tak bisa berkompromi.

"Kami tak percaya..."

"_Nde_... pasti ada maksud terselubung.."

"Ayo mengaku...!"

"Kau menyukai Junsu 'kan?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

Sementara Yoochun sedang diinterogasi, Junsu yang menjadi penyebabnya malah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Wajahnya memerah, ia hanya tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Ah... sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran.

"Perbincangan ini sungguh membosankan. Lebih baik aku ke dapur saja, siapa tahu masih ada makanan enak..." Changmin berdiri. " –_Oh my honey funny bunny... i'm coming chagiya._.." Lantas _namja_ tinggi penyuka segala jenis makanan itu berlalu sambil memegangi perutnya yang tak pernah kenyang, meninggalkan ruang makan yang masih diselimuti keributan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

_**~*You Are My Only Love **__by__** nickeYJung*~**_

_**FIN**_

...

Maaf klo NC nya ga Hot, seriusan saya lupa lagi caranya nulis scene NC ( T_T )

Sedikit keterangan.

Klo ada yg bingung tentang tempat persidangannya, saya jg ga tahu klo di Korea sana yg mau cerai itu bagaimana prosesnya, jd saya hanya melihat dr beberapa Drama Korea yg pernah saya tonton aja, jg terinspirasi dr drama Taiwan Fated To Love You, disana ada scene Xin Yi yg disuruh datang untuk menandatangani surat cerai dari Chun Xi, jd setting tempatnya kaya disebuah ruangan gitu, Cuma di FF ini saya pakai ruangan sidangnya yg tidak terlalu besar, dan siapapun boleh ikut menyaksikan proses perceraiannya. Jadi anggap saja, di pengadilan itu ada beberapa ruangan khusus, untuk pasangan yg mau bercerai. Karena klo ga salah, ada dramkor yg pke setting tempat cerai itu seperti itu, cuma saya lupa judulnya apa. Tapi klo saya salah, mohon dimaafkan, namanya jg fanfiksi, jd maaf klo terlalu mengkhayal, hehe...

Ah, semoga readers tidak dibuat pusing ya..

N klo ada yg nanya lg, Rila itu apa?

Itu panggilan sayang dari Jaema buat Yunpa, sama kaya Bear... Rila dari Rilala ato Gorila.. kan sekarang Babe lg seneng bgt niruin Gorila, n Jaema jg punya bonekanya kan? Namanya Rilala, hehe...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya bila berkenan.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan, tp sampaikan dg bahasa yg sopan ya.. ^.^

Terakhir,

_**Tetap percaya bahwa YUNJAE IS REAL**_

_**N tetap Always Keep The Faith...^^**_


End file.
